Taylor's Wonder Travels
by YouWontEvenTalkToMe
Summary: Taylor, a 15 year old spa worker, is surprised when her boyfriend takes her to Japan because he loves her! On the way, they play a new game the locals are talking about, and things get savage from that point.
1. Chapter 1

Meet me. My name, of course, is Taylor Rebecca Megan Hannah. Right now, i Work at a lokal spa, the guilded orange. ive been working ther since may, and they think im a valuble ass to the company. WHY COULDN'T I BE? Like, I have Pretty Features, like my button nose with freckles from the sun, where my tan also came from, my indigo round eyes, dappled with my naturally beautiful lashes! My brown eyebrows are always, like, fleek! and, like my lips are a touch too dark for my natural tone, but my hair sets the picture. i'm a brunette with long bronzilocks with, like, frosted tips! i'm petite, but who cares, because i'm slender! all my close come from, like, the spa, and like, supreme, and urban outfitters! and h&m, and because im suchhhh a budget snob, goodwill! but like the good goodwill by maple park! the other one is like, loaded with ugly hippies!

So, yeah, my new bf, Bryson, have been saving up to2 goooooo 2 JAPAN! like, i only like, the fashion ther. HEEES SOOO CUTE! Like, he has the best undercut, and theres like little ruffles on the top! It's blonde, like my frosted, like, tips! He's so muscular slim, much like the cartoon boyyyyysss on the posters in japan, and he has a nice BUTTTTT his nos is soooo sharp and hes got the edgiest face, with pale skin and pink almond eyes! He wears the cutest hisper specs that turn into wikkid shades. We like supreme and urban outfitters, and thats were we met! He's 16 and im 15 sooooo its the bes match 4 us!

so um todayyy im goign to the airport! I took my bible with me, because i want to prove i like, love, jesus! I feel like jesus is on this plain with byron and i! I listend to migos and he, bryson listend to nicki minaj! it was awesome!

omg i wonder what will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

at za thotkyo mal, za sines wer all in japanesey! i boat a twennie one pilots shirt, at japanese thot topic, tho there were japanese gendar hippies there, too! tha cashie was a hippie, an they sed,

"that'll be 2500 yen!" wat a ripoff. this cunt tree is sooper expensie! this cashie lookd lik a tall girl but they was not a tall grl! they were a hippy from tumblypoo! i boat the shit with my monz n cut it up in the fabu patern that i saw in 17teen!

tha nex day i wor the 21 polots shirt, neon jorts, big bracelets of all colorz, n yeezies with my knee lneth socks! bryson woke me up, n he wore a musturd plad vest, a suprem shir, yeezies, n some yummy manjapris. they had tyummy rpz n we waked to the rcaid to play some yummy video games. thr was a cat sleping on one of the time crisiz n he batted on my 21p shirt strongs!

i didn like a game ny way an bryson darged m to the gam shop nerby n we like bout a ne wvido game 4 us together! it waz call sword art online n it could be play on our macz n the cashie instal the gam on our mac laptops. wat a ripoff. this cunt tree is sooper expensie! *the gam was 10000 yen*

we wnt into the gam an we turnt into sexy cg avatars! a new gyyu named Kirito came up to us n sad,

"hiya n00bs! u cant leave this game! suckers!" i told about him about my terible day ystrdy,

"at za thotkyo mal, za sines wer all in japanesey! i boat a twennie one pilots shirt, at japanese thot topic, tho there were japanese gendar hippies there, too! tha cashie was a hippie, an they sed-"

kirito tol me to shut the hell up n we walke around the lan scape an it was beautiful! me n bryson made out n the censors didnt allow us to fuck! what the hell i want to fuck so badly! brysons name changd to "lilpuma" n i turned into a hot sidekik named "flowerbomb" after the perfume! we wer different i had bleu hair n lilpuma had pink hair that was a spiky mohak instead of his sexy undercut!

r weapons were cool! lilpuma's wepin was two rapers with yellow handles, n i has a bismuth sord with a blu edge!


	3. Chapter 3

ok now guys this is me: My name, of course, is Flowerbomb. Right now, i am a swordzgirl. ive been working ther since two hours ago, and they think im a valuble ass to the game. WHY COULDN'T I BE? Like, I have Pretty Features, like my button nose with freckles from the sun, where my tan also came from, my big indigo round eyes, dappled with my naturally beautiful lashes! My blue eyebrows are always, like, fleek! and, like my lips are a touch too dark for my natural tone, but my hair sets the picture. i'm a blue-haired doll with long azulielocks with, like, aqua tips! i'm petite, but who cares, because i'm slender! all my close come from, like, the game shop!

So, yeah, my new bf, lilpuma, have been get a video gam! HEEES SOOO CUTE! Like, he has the best mohak, and theres like big spikes on the top! It's pink, like my pretty lips! He's so muscular slim, much like the cartoon boyyyyysss on the posters in japan, and he has a nice BUTTTTT his nos is soooo sharp and hes got the edgiest face, with pale skin and purple almond eyes! He wears the cutest gogls that turn into wikkid shades. we met b4 the gam! He's 16 and im 15 sooooo its the bes match 4 us!

so um todayyy im goign to fight som1 on the field! I took my bible with me, because i want to prove i like, love, jesus! I feel like jesus is on this plain with byron and i! the som1 we fount was a tree in the undergrond! it was awesome!

omg i wonder what will happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

"noooo why did you kill that tree" sad some guys walkin over with flowewrs to tghe treew.

i peepd over n saw that they had swordz n wanted to kill us! lilpuma got his rapers ready n sed,

"that tree was easy, tho it did has some tentacles that hurt us!" the said,

"hjey noob u know hoo were? were wats left of the laffin coffin! ready to die, n00bs?"

lilpuma dabbed n used his swors to slic their asses up! i clapped 4 him n we kissed under the moon of the underworld. we latert fornd a roeastaurent in the main city, that served some wikkid squid. lilpuma didnt want squid byt i did because it was like killing that dunb tree! fyck yeah!

our hourse was just like our japanese hotel room except qite low tekk, n the only big tekk was a radio playing migos and jacob shub-niggurath (AN: he sings sweatshirt btw) lilpuma pointed at my body, an said, "um... flowerbomb? could the censers let us fuck here?" I nodded no and said,

"um this is a T rated fanfic so shirtless kissing at best" and becase censors, we kissed without shirts n no bras because this was a teen story and this story could be vanned for sex! eewwww! sadly, we could not have sex durin the duration of the story.

a girl named asuna came up to our windo an said to me,

"FLOWERBOMB... heh... heh... YOUR BOYFRIEN IS LOOKING PRETTY SEXY *cough, sneeze* CAN I TAKE HIM?*

Ii grapt my sword n said, "asuna back off lilpuma is mine!" she kep painting at my window, like a nerd, and her breass smells like a turtle! lilpuma later fel asleep n asuna kept watchin him sleep n she nearly put her hands in her skirt when i said,

"asune this is a T raised fanfic" she breathed,

"wheeze, LILPUMA IS MY ANGEL... heh.. YOU WILL NEVER FUCK HIM..." her turdbreath got in my face n hair n i had 2 take like 8 baths to get rid of nerdy girl smell! my hair was lim an my face was wrinkld from her ickious fishturd breath.


	5. Chapter 5

after the shower asuna was still int eh widnow, breathing hweavily, and i guess masturbating to my boyfirned. i held onto my sword yntil later uses 2 gave a holiday with yhe theng. lilpuma woke up, pretty as a dick, and he put on some fancy armor that gave him 1000 dp, though this is a t rated story that may turn into a m rated story as ttime goes on.

we walked down tha stret an there was the guy who told me to shut the hell up when i forst gort th game. i cant believ it but he is famous now and he probably doesnt have time for two noobs like me an lilpuma. he said,

"hello, flowerbomb! have you met asuna?"

i gave him a galre, and screamd,

"asuna has been marsturbin to my boyfriend"

he sighed n rubbed some dirty off his armour, n me and my bf walkd down to a cafe, and some ai's peepe d at us and said,

"welcome, you two! how can w e help you to day!?"

i orderd a bagel sandwich, n lilpuma ordered a baxcon sandwich. the two ladi ais got our food pretty quickly n cried out to tha heavns,

"ORDER UP! LILPUMA, FLOWERBOMB, GET YA GRUB!"

the television on the cafe was playing some important news about a rap contest in the town square, and we knew we had to win it. we qucikt arte our dfood and walking to the town square, were asune was rapping stolen rhymes from the mi-go an 21 pilots! no good person on gods green sword art online woukld do that crap! i new i has to do a rap battle!

"LILPUMA, GIMME A BEAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

i beat boxd so hard n lilpuna did a rap from rik an morty! (i hat the show btw) he was all

"*insert that rap from rick and morty here*"

every1 clapped and we won

asuna was groppin tha winner (lilpuma) and she was all

"HEY... GIMME THAT *cough wheeze* PENIS!"

I had 2remind her aging that this was t rated! got darn! I smaked her with my bible, and sed yall need jesus! and tdenn we found this car even though this is a mrpg but it was like draco's car from my immortal!

I asked a random guy, "who's car is that?" and the random guy was all

"its mine" the guys name? XXX_AlbertEinstein_XXX


End file.
